Overleg gebruiker:TahR78
Welcome! Hi TahR78 -- we're excited to have Llamada Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Hoi Goeiedag. Dr. Magnus is here! Hoe gaat het ermee? Je verlaat WikiStad nu dus? Jammer, eigenlijk. Ik bedoel: WikiStad is qua activiteit wel leuk. Ik ben niet echt op m'n gemak om alles wat ik nu op WikiStad heb opgebouwd achter te laten. Voordat ik hier serieus bijdragen ga leveren wil ik weten hoeveel WikiStad gebruikers hier gaan bijdragen. Als jij en ik de enigen zijn lijkt het me erg saai. Je vroeg me iedereen die ik ken uit te nodigen. Welnu, ik ken aardig wat mensen (waarvan twee Wikipedia bijdragers) maar de meesten zijn niet grote fans van WikiStad. Vinden ze duf en ingewikkeld - misschien is het slechts voor een select groepje mensen met veel fantasie bedoeld? Hoe dan ook, succes hier. Ik zal geregeld langs komen. :D Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 18:38 (UTC) :Hey, Ik verlaat wikistad inderdaad. ;) Maar ook Cléo, Olivier_Bommel en Jillids dragen hier bij, genoeg plezier dus ;) Trouwens, dit is de bedoeling om iets serieuzer dan Wikistad te worden zonder PA's voortdurend enzo. Misschien kan je ze alsnog vragen? Anyway, ik hoor wel van je ;) Groeten, okt 21, 2009 18:45 (UTC) Mag ik een stadje stichten okt 21, 2009 18:47 (UTC) :Als de hoofdstad eerst bekend is en de eilanden ook. okt 21, 2009 18:50 (UTC) ::Anders maak je toch van mijn plaatsje de hoofdstad? okt 21, 2009 18:51 (UTC) Op Stad hebben ze je geunblockt? Keer je dan terug? okt 21, 2009 18:57 (UTC) :Sinds Voetbalbond en GD geblokt zijn, Ja :) okt 21, 2009 21:05 (UTC) WikiStad Ik zie dat Pierlot hier is. Nu heb ik er al meteen geen zin meer in. Bucu en Greenday2 zijn door Jillids geblokkeerd. Ik heb Jillids en jouw, Tahr, ge-unblokkeerd op WikiStad. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:12 (UTC) :Dit is niet wikistad Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:13 (UTC) :Als je boos op pierlot bent kun je ook gewoon vragen om hem te blokken, ik heb wel effe genoeg van pierlot dus effe een blokje als hij weer wat doet :-) okt 21, 2009 19:23 (UTC) :::Sannse wil me gelukkig niet blokkeren okt 21, 2009 19:24 (UTC) En tahrim haal deze discussie maar weg voor dat dit een PA-oorlog word ::::Dit wordt geen PA oorlog want jij houd je in of je krijgt een blok, ik denk niet dat er veel zijn die nog veel gedult met jouw hebben okt 21, 2009 19:26 (UTC) Bucu heeft op WikiStad alle gebruikers met modrechten die er maar zijn de rechten ontnomen. Hij heeft iedereen behalve hemzelf en GD2 geblokkeerd voor tenminste drie dagen. Heel WikiStad is nu in zijn handen. Hoe redden we ons hier uit? http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Wikistad:Hoofdpagina WikiStad is nu godverdomme een puinhoop van mythische proporties. Dr. Magnus okt 22, 2009 08:28 (UTC) :Tja, ik zocht ook al voor een oplossing. Ik zou niet weten hoe, wat gebeurd er na die 3 dagen blok? okt 22, 2009 08:53 (UTC) WikiStad De account Pierius Magnus (ikke) moet nu onmiddelijk gedeblokkeerd worden en al haar rechten terugkrijgen. De IP-blokkade moet ook worden ontdaan. Doe dat nu zo snel mogelijk aub? 86.89.146.118 okt 23, 2009 09:27 (UTC)